parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Emmy in Wonderland (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 4 - Emmy meets Shader/The Bottle on the Table
Cast: *Alice - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Alice's Sister - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragons) *Dinah - Fluffy (Handy Manny) *The White Rabbit - Wheeler the Unicycle (3-2-1 Penguins: Ultra-Purple) *Doorknob - Shader the Umbrella (Rankin/Bass' Here Comes Peter Cottontail TV Series: Ultra-Green) Transcript: * Emmy: Curiouser and curiouser! * Shader: Oh!! * Emmy: OH! Oh, I beg your pardon. * Shader: Oh, oh, it’s quite all right. But you did give me quite a turn! * Emmy: You see, I was following… * Shader: Rather good, what? Umbrella, turn? * Emmy: Please, sir. * Shader: Well, one good turn deserves another! What can I do for you? * Emmy: Well, I’m looking for the Purple Unicycle. So, um, if you don’t mind… * Shader: Uh? Oh! * Emmy: There he is! I simply must get through! * Shader: Sorry, you’re much too big. Simply impassible. * Emmy: You mean impossible? * Shader: No, impassible. Nothing’s impossible! Why don’t you try the bottle on the table? * Emmy: Table? Oh! * Shader: Read the directions, and directly you’ll be directed in the right direction. He he he! * Emmy: ‘Drink me’. Hmmm, better look first. For if one drinks much from a bottle marked ‘poison’, it’s almost certain to disagree with one, sooner or later. * Shader: I beg your pardon?! * Emmy: I was just giving myself some good advice. But… hmm, tastes like oh... cherry tart… custard… pineapple… roast turkey… goodness! What did I do? * Shader: Ho ho ho ho! You almost went out like a candle! * Emmy: But look! I’m just the right size! * Shader: Oh, no use! Ha ha ha ha. I forgot to tell you, ho ho ho ho! I’m locked! * Emmy: Oh No! * Shader: Ha ha ha, but of course, uh, you’ve got the key, so… * Emmy: What key? * Shader: Now, don’t tell me you’ve left it up there! * Emmy: Oh, dear! What ever will I do? * Shader: Try the box, naturally. * Emmy: Oh! ‘Eat me’. All right. But goodness knows what this will do... wow, wow, wow, wow, wow! * Shader: Whtwhsthswwdthdwd! * Emmy: What did you say? * Shader: I said: ‘a little of that went a long way’! Ha ha ha ha! * Emmy: Well, I don’t think it’s so funny! Now- now I shall never get home! (Emmy began to crying with a giant tear) * Shader: Oh, come on now. Crying won’t help. * Emmy: I know, but I- I- I just can’t help myself! (She crying like a big crybaby) * Shader: Hey, Hey, this won’t do! Bwwsfdfdfbl! Say, this won’t do at all! You, you up there, stop! Stop, I say! Oh look! The bottle, the bottle!! * Emmy: Oh dear, I do wish I hadn’t cried so much. * Shader: Glpglpglp… Category:Davegrruly Category:Davegrruly's Movies Category:Davegrruly's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof